wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (song)
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is a traditional nursery rhyme song from the 19th century. The song was first performed in Pop Go The Wiggles. Before this song was recorded, it was sung by Greg in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Then later, it was rehearsed in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Another version of this song was sung by Gillian Eastoe on ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. For the Wiggles and Sam's version, they have added a second verse, before repeating the first. The Wiggles usually do a human pyramid at the end during their "Carols in the Domain" cues, but in 2013, they do a human pyramid after "Curoo Curoo". Lyrics Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert *The King of Swing *Oh, Captain! *Buzz, Buzz, Buzz *Surf, Sand and Sun *Twinkle, Twinkle! (LIVE) *Taba Naba *Tasty Science *The Mango Walk *Lounge Room Symphony *Simon Says *Apples and Bananas *The Laughing Doctor Trivia *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off!. Gallery GillianEastoe-Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Gillian Eastoe singing the song on "ABC for Kids" concert video Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-KindergartenTextTypes.jpg|Kindergarten Text Types GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing this song on "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-DANCELive.png|DANCE live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony in original 2006 live prologue Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|Original 2006 live performance SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing this song TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Non-live version Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UKLive.jpg|UK live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2008 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|2008 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2008).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2008) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2009Live.jpg|2009 live (Big Big Show in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2009).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2009) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in 2010 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|Wiggly Circus live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast television peformance CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing this song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|2010 live (Greatest Hits in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2010).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2010) BlathnaidConroy-MurphySingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy singing the song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in Australia Day concert prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UkuleleBaby!Concert.jpg|Ukulele Baby! concert Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Emma in 2012 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012Live.jpg|2012 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Live in Ireland RingoSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Ringo singing this song EmmaWatkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song MurrayPlayingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Murray playing this song on Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-TheMorningShow.jpg|The Morning Show SimoninTrainingSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Simon in Training singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Tour peformance Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2012).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2012) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon in 2013 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|2013 version SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-Wigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song in Wigglehouse Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Google.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song on Google WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing this song in "Pumpkin Face" LachySingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Lachy singing this song on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandAlfieBoeSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Alfie Boe singing this song on Saturday Cafe Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandLeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins singing this song on Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club EmmaSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song on BT Vancouver Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-DaddyBlogger.jpg|Daddy Blogger TheWigglesandJoeyFatoneSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes Live TheWigglesSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song to Celine Dion's children Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HotPotatoStudios.jpg|Hot Potato Studios Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2015Live.jpg|Twinkle, twinkle little star 2015 live Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Solo Songs